Shattered
by Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft
Summary: Sam and Leah were the perfect couple. Until Emily Young changed all that. This is Sam and Emily's story, starting from the very beginning. Starts off Sam and Leah Rated M for lemons and lanugage.
1. You're So Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

**

**Chapter One- You're So Beautiful**

"_**One thing on my mind**_

_**I'm so in love**_

_**And so alive**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**Yeah, an angel from the sky**_

_**The sparkle in my eye**_

_**I can't believe you're mine, **_

_**Sometimes**_

_**You slip n' slide through my emotions**_

_**So high**_

_**Take me up and spin me round**_

_**Cause I don't want to come back down"**_

**-Def Leppard- "You're So Beautiful"

* * *

**

**(Sam's POV)**

I'm a freak. A monster. At least that's that I thought a few weeks ago after I turned into a giant wolf. I freaked out and stayed in the woods until I figured out how to become human again.

When I came home after two weeks of being gone, my girlfriend Leah Clearwater kept asking me where I was. I couldn't tell her or she'd think I was a monster too. That or I'm a psycho. She stopped asking so much after I repeatedly refused to answer her questions.

The day Old Quil came to visit my mom and I shook his hand, he had me meet with him, Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to explain everything to me. They told me this was an honor I'd been given to protect my tribe.

Honor. Sure doesn't feel like an honor. It feels like a burden and it's causing problems between Leah and I.

I loved her more than anything. I wanted to show her that no matter what she was my love, my number one, and my soul mate. Which is why I'm proposing to her tonight. The little box in my pocket felt like it weighed a ton. Driving to her house seemed to take hours instead of just four minutes.

As soon as I pulled up to her house, the door opened and Leah's dad Harry came outside. I'd asked him a few days ago for permission to marry his daughter. He couldn't have been happier about that.

He smiled as I approached the door. "Sam." He nodded to me.

"Mr. Clearwater." I nodded back politely.

"Be safe tonight." He said and then turned and called out, "Leah!"

He went inside as Leah was walking out. God she was gorgeous. She was tall for a girl, standing five-foot-seven. The dress she was wearing showed off her long legs and clung to her body in all the right places. Her long straight black hair was flowing halfway down her back.

There wasn't a drop of makeup hindering her flawless features. Her high cheekbones, deep brown eyes, pink lips and tan skin equaled more beauty than one woman should possess.

I held out my hand to her and she took it quickly. "I thought you were going to gape at me all night." She snapped playfully.

I smiled. My Leah certainly has spunk. She keeps me on my toes' that's for sure. She's a wildcat in the bedroom. I led her to the car and opened the door for her, shutting it after she was in. I nearly ran to my side and got in quickly.

Now that she was here with my, it made me that much more nervous. I'd put a lot of thought into her proposal and planned it out just how she would like it. Leah liked having all the attention on her. She liked flash and pizzazz. If I could have it my way, I'd take her for a walk on the beach and propose to her there with a Quileute promise ring that I would make for her. Leah wouldn't like that though.

When we started driving, Leah said, "I called you last night."

I tensed, gripping the steering wheel to keep my shaking unnoticeable to her. "I was out." I said simply.

"Where?" She demanded.

I sighed. "Leah, can we please not do this tonight?"

"If you'd just tell me what's going on I'd leave you alone about it." She snapped.

I didn't answer her. Normally this is how it starts. She casually asks where I've been, I write her off with a simple answer and it turns into World War III. Those usually end with me running out the door full speed into the woods. She tries to follow me, but I'm too fast for her. I really didn't want to fight with her tonight, so I did the mature thing and ignored her while she silently fumed next to me.

I pulled my truck into the restaurant parking lot. Leah flung the door open and slammed it before I could get out. I sighed, so it's going to be one of those nights.

I strolled along behind her into this big fancy restaurant I knew she'd like. It was not my kind of place in the slightest. I preferred smaller, less uptight places. I straightened my jacket, trying to look presentable for these stick-in-the-ass people.

Leah was already speaking to the little host boy. "Last name: Uley." She said. The little pale boy looked her up and down appreciatively. I put my arm around her shoulders, glaring at the little shit. His eyes lingered on her chest so I growled.

Leah spun around. "Did you just growl?" She asked incredulously.

"No?" I mentally slapped myself. Real smooth Uley, I thought.

She rolled her eyes and followed the little pale boy to our table. We ordered our drinks and food, and we both fell silent. After our food came, Leah still wasn't talking to me. This was not going the way I planned at all.

While we were waiting for dessert, I finally broke the silence. "Leah, listen. I know there's a lot of things I keep from you, but you have to understand it's for your safety. I don't want this to come between us. I love you, Leah."

She smiled and reached across the table to put her hand over mine. "I love you too, Sam. I know we're going to get past this eventually."

I smiled back. Now this is what I wanted. I squeezed her hand gently. "Good, because I want you in my life forever. You're the only girl I want to be with and I promise we'll make this work somehow. I love you that much to try and work things out." I slid out of my chair and sank to one knee in front of her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. I smirked and continued, "Leah Clearwater, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" She screamed and leapt onto me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Out of pure excitement, I spun her around a few times. There was loud applause around us and I heard a few women "aw". I set her down and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

Her eyes glistened with tears as I slid the simple diamond ring on her finger. It was small, but it was all I could afford.

She pulled me down to kiss her. "I love you, Sam."

I smiled into our kiss. "I love you, my Leah."


	2. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Thinking of You**

"_**Lying all alone and restless **_

_**Unable to lose this image **_

_**Sleepless unable to focus on anything but your surrender **_

_**Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my head**_

_**Tugging a beat to the sight of you lying**_

_**So delighted with a new understanding**_

_**Something about a little evil that makes that**_

_**Unmistakable noise I was hearing**_

_**Unmistakable sound that I know so well**_

_**Spent and sighing with that look in your eye**_

_**Spent and sweating with that look on your face like**_

_**Sweet revelation**_

_**Sweet surrender**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**Sweet revelation**_

_**Sweet surrendering"**_

**-A Perfect Circle- "Thinking of You"

* * *

**

**(Sam's POV) **

I drove back to my house as quickly as it was safe for Leah. I pulled in the driveway and she hopped out, and ran into the house laughing. I followed after her.

As soon as I stepped in the house, Leah jumped me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue trailed across my lip, so I opened my mouth and our tongues began a passionate dance together. I carried her all the way to my room and laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

I slid my hand under the hem of her dress and pulled it off of her. She reached up and helped me get out of my clothes until we were both naked.

She pushed me off of her until I was flat on my back. She looked at me seductively and then took my member into her mouth.

"Oh god, Leah." I moaned. She wrapped her hand around my dick and began to work her magic. When her tongue traced the head of my dick, I knew I was about to come so I pulled her up.

She immediately laid down on her back and spread her legs for me. I slipped a finger into her just to make sure she was ready. She moaned and bucked her hips towards my hand.

I smirked and removed my finger, but replaced it with my dick. Leah wrapped her legs around my waist and knotted her fingers in my hair. I thrust into her and pulled out, before thrusting into her completely.

In this moment that we were joined together as one, we were in sync, showing each other just how in love we were. I was never leaving this wonderful woman beneath me.

I pumped faster as we neared our climax. "Oh Sam, yes, deeper!" She cried.

Who was I to deny her anything? She dug her nails into my shoulder and with one last cry of pleasure; she came. I wasn't too far behind her.

We were both breathing heavy as I pulled out of her and lay down on the bed next to her. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible. She rested her head against my chest. "I love you, Sam." She whispered.

"I love you, Leah." I whispered into her hair. I could feel her smile against my chest and I smiled too. This was all I needed. Leah was all I needed.

**(Leah's POV)**

I woke up in Sam's bed alone. I sighed. He never told me where he was going or what he was doing, it hurt that he didn't trust me enough but I could let it go if he was going to marry me. I looked down at the ring on my finger; it was perfect. I always wanted a diamond ring. It made it more special since it came from Sam.

I crawled out of bed and went to shower in Sam's bathroom. When I got out, I dressed and then used Sam's phone to call my cousin, Emily.

"Hello?" She answered after the third ring.

"Hey Em. Guess what?"

"Um…I don't know, Lee what's up?"

"Sam and I are engaged!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Leah congratulations! That's awesome, really." She said happily. I smiled. I could always count on Emily to be happy for me.

"Yeah, so Sam and I want to get married as soon as possible so do you want to go shop for dresses today?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds great. Do you want to meet in Port Angeles, or Seattle or what?" She asked.

I thought a minute. "Well, my mom would want to be there so I say we'll just meet you and your mom in Port Angeles. If we don't find anything, we'll go to Seattle."

"Okay, well let me go tell my mom and we'll meet you guys there." She said.

"Awesome sauce, see you in a bit!" I chirped and hung up. I called my mom and quickly told her the plan. She knew Sam was proposing to me last night, that sneaky wench. I skipped into kitchen to get something to breakfast.

Sam came in as I was eating cereal. I smiled and hopped out of my chair. "Hey baby!" I pulled him into a hug and kissed his lips quickly.

"Hey baby." He said kissing my cheek as I sat down again. He stepped back and watched me eat for a minute.

I looked up to find him staring at me quizzically. "What?" I asked.

"You're not going to ask where I was?" He was confused.

I shook my head. "I decided that whatever your secret is, you can keep it to yourself until you're ready to tell me. If you never tell me then that's fine, but I wish you'd trust me more."

He looked hurt for a minute then covered it up. "Maybe." Was all he said before he started to make himself breakfast.

"You know, a woman should have a hot breakfast for her man when he comes in from work." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the sink. "Sorry, babe. I don't cook." I rinsed my bowl and then turned to him. "I'm going shopping with Emily and my mom. Since you said you wanted to get married as soon as possible I thought I should start looking for a dress and stuff."

Sam smiled. "Have fun. Pick out something beautiful for me."

"I don't think there's enough lace in the world to cover your massive body." I teased.

His mouth dropped open. "That is just mean. I think you need a punishment." He stepped toward me.

"No! Samuel Levi Uley, don't you dare!" I screamed. From the look in his eye I knew exactly what he was planning. He smirked evilly at me. I backed toward the door and tried to run, but he caught me. I screamed as he tackled me to the ground and climbed on top of me. He tickled my sides relentlessly.

"I….give….up!" I gasped. Sam stopped for a minute.

"Oh you give up, huh?" I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. "Well, you gave up to easily, Leah. I'll need to teach you about that too." He started tickling me again. I was practically screaming with laughter.

"Hello?" Said a woman's voice. Sam stopped and we looked up to find my mother staring at us, smiling like a maniac. "If you two are finished I think we should go meet Emily now, Leah."

Sam stood up and then pulled me to my feet. "Um, okay. Let's go."

Mom smiled and I turned back to Sam. "I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded and kissed me chastely.

"Hurry back and be safe okay. Love you." He said, kissing me again.

"I will. Love you too." Then I turned and followed my mom out of the house.

Mom was practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh my gosh! My baby's getting married! I'm so excited and so are your father and Seth…." She continued to ramble on but I tuned her out. In my head I was planning my and Sam's wedding. It was going to be beautiful.

We pulled into a parking lot in Port Angeles. Emily and her mom, Debbie were already there waiting for us. Emily ran over to me.

"Oh gosh, Leah this is so great!" She said.

"You'll be my maid of honor right?" I asked.

Her face brightened and she nodded vigorously. "Of course."

My mom spoke up, "Girls, let's go." Emily and I nodded and followed them inside.

I had such a hard time choosing dresses, I just told Emily, mom and Debbie to pick out a dress they liked for me so that would give me some idea of what I wanted. That didn't help at all since mom and Debbie insisted on the poofy sleeves that died in the eighties and Emily kept choosing dresses either with a long train or they poofed out at the bottom.

We ended up picking dresses for them to wear and then we left. Mom took us to a restaurant to eat. While we were waiting for our food, she said, "Okay, Leah you need a place to get married. You need flowers, food, cake, decorations, tables, chairs, a band….you need a lot of stuff, honey. You and Sam need to pick a date and then we'll get started on everything else, okay?" She handed me a piece of paper with a lot of stuff written on it. I sighed. Oh boy.

Debbie smiled, "Sue, slow down you're overwhelming the poor girl."

Mom looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just always wanted to plan my little girl's wedding." She started to tear up and I froze. I don't handle tears well. In fact I don't get along with other girls at all. Emily was pretty much the only one.

Emily saw my mom's tears and she jumped up and ran over to her. "Sue, don't cry. I know it's exciting and overwhelming all at the same time, but remember there's so much to do."

Mom nodded and then shook her head, "You're right." She wiped her eyes. I shot Emily an appreciative glance as she sat back down. She smiled back. Thank god she was here, I wouldn't have been able to handle a crying mom on my own. Normally I try to make it better and things just go horribly wrong.

Finally the food came and we ate with mom and Debbie chattering about weddings. When we were finished, I turned to Emily, "Will you come down tomorrow so we can start planning the wedding?"

She shook her head, "I can't tomorrow, but this weekend I can. You and Sam should talk some more and figure out what you both want to do with the wedding."

I laughed once. "Sam just wants to call me his, he doesn't get a say in anything else."

She blinked at me. "Don't you think you should at least get his opinion?"

I shrugged. "I'll see what he says."

She smiled. "I'll see you this weekend then." She hugged me and then got into her mom's car.

Debbie hugged me, "Congratulations baby. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks Aunt Debbie. I'll see you soon."

She smiled and got into the car. I got into mom's car and we started back toward La Push. She dropped me off at Sam's so that I could speak to him about the wedding planning.

To my surprise, he was there waiting on me. "Hey." He breathed as he took me into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about some stuff." I said.

He stiffened and then said, "What?"

"Wedding stuff." I opened up some of the books mom gave me and said, "Which of these flowers do you like best?"

"Uh…." He stared at the page and then pointed. "Those."

I shook my head. "Ew. Roses, Sam? Do you know how many people have roses in their wedding? Everyone! We're not having roses." I declared and flipped to the next page.

"Um, okay." He said and sat down next to me. For the next two hours we went through wedding books choosing different things and we even picked a date to actually get married.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and yawned. "Emily's coming down this weekend to help me plan the rest of the wedding. You need to be here so we can get your opinion."

He sighed, "You don't need my opinion. Just pick out whatever's best for you and I'll love it."

"I told Emily that but she said you should have a say in what your wedding is like. So please be here." I said and kissed his jaw.

"Of course, Lee Lee." He said. I settled back against him. His high body temperature made me sleepy and I soon fell asleep against him.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta admit, that was my first lemon between a man and a woman. Odd isn't it? Emily in the next chapter? Oh yes. After everything I've built thus far and I'm just going to tear it all down. *sigh* Drama. Thanks to everyone who put me on alert and reviewed, I love you for it.**

**~LCM~ (20 Days!)**


	3. Far Away

**Chapter Three- Far Away

* * *

**

"_**This is a time and a place**_

_**We are ever changing **_

_**Close my eyes, look inside, now**_

_**I can see your face**_

_**Another time, another place**_

_**Although I'm rearranging**_

_**I'm still here, I'm never far away**_

_**All that we had, it's understood**_

_**Forget all the bad, remember the good**_

_**There's faith in a soul, there's truth in a song**_

_**Doing what's right can hurt more than what's wrong**_

_**Sometimes I can't explain emotion from your pain**_

_**Everything's changing**_

_**I've rearranged…**_

_**Now it's alright, it's not the same**_

_**Things will be better off this way**_

_**I see you now survive somehow**_

_**Now I believe you're stronger than before"**_

**-Craving Lucy- "Far Away"

* * *

**

**(Sam's POV)**

Of all the things I could do with my Saturday, this is how I spend it. Wedding planning. I sighed again. Leah shot me a death glare. We were waiting for her cousin Emily to be here; by the way she was already half an hour late.

Finally there was the sound of a car in the driveway. "Finally." I sighed. Leah slapped my knee and got up to answer the door. I heard her greet someone and then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. Her simple "Hi, Leah. How are you?" Made me shiver. I shook my head, dispelling the evil thoughts.

I heard Leah say, "Go on in the living room and meet Sam, I'll get us something to drink."

The angel's voice replied, "Okay." Two syllables spoken in melodic angel's voice made my knees weak, and I was sitting down. I heard footsteps approaching the room. I kept my gaze forward until the angel spoke to me. "Hi, you must be Sam, I'm Emily."

I looked up and my world seemed to fall apart. I felt like I was staring into her soul, when really I was only looking into her dark brown eyes. For whatever reason, this angel, no this seraph was the only thing holding me to the earth. There were a million invisible steel cables bounding me to her. I felt this insatiable need to hold her, touch her, kiss her, talk to her. I just wanted to know her.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm Sam."

She smiled back, effectively making my heart stop and then start beating again. I stared at Emily, wondering if she was thinking the same thing I was. Leah walked back in the room then.

"Okay, let's get this started." She said, handing Emily and I each a glass of soda. Leah and Emily talked about wedding stuff all afternoon, getting my opinion when they needed it. I couldn't help but stare at Emily almost the whole time. What the hell was wrong with me?

Emily left after spending all afternoon at our house. As she was walking to her car I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. This pull on my heart told me to follow Emily wherever she went and never leave her side. However, the girl that had her hand in mine may protest to that.

Leah continued talking about wedding stuff all night until she had to go home. As she was leaving she leaned up and kissed my lips. "See you tomorrow." She said.

I just nodded and shut the door. I didn't feel the slightest thing when Leah kissed me. Usually she makes me ache with need for her, all I could think about was Emily. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head before I went on patrol. I ended up at First Beach. Of course I did, where the hell else would I go in La Push?

Staring out at the water, I realized I wasn't alone. I looked down the beach to find Harry Clearwater walking toward me.

"Hey Sam. What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked coming to a stop next to me.

I shrugged. "Thinking."

"Bout what?" He asked.

"Something weird happened to me today." I said.

"What happened?" His voice serious now.

"I don't know exactly. I was with Leah planning the wedding and all and then when Emily showed up I couldn't think about Leah anymore." I said.

I thought Harry was going to get mad, after all this was his daughter and his niece I was talking about, but he didn't. He nodded and said, "Tell me exactly what happened."

I relayed the story to him and he sighed heavily. "You imprinted."

"Imprinted? What the hell is that?"

"It's what happens when a wolf finds his soul mate. The first time you look at them after you phase, your world disappears and they become the center of your universe. Your world revolves around her now. But the wolf can be whatever the imprint needs, it can be a friend, a lover, brother, whatever." He said.

"So do you mean Emily is my soul mate?" I asked. He nodded. "But Leah and I-"

Harry cut me off. "You and Leah are done now. You can never love my daughter the way you did before. Now that you have Emily your world is complete. You don't need Leah anymore."

I blinked. "But, I love her."

Harry nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't matter anymore. You belong with Emily and you'll never be happy unless you're with her. If you stay with Leah you'll only hurt her more because you won't love her. She doesn't deserve that."

I stared at the ground. "What do I do, Harry?"

He sniffed. "Break it off with Leah. I know it will hurt her now that you're doing this so soon after getting engaged, but in the long run it will hurt her more. I won't have that happen to my daughter. She'll move on and find someone else. You won't. For you it will always be Emily." He put his hand on my shoulder and then turned to leave me there with my thoughts.

I ran into the forest and phased. I ran around all night thinking of what to say to Leah. Around nine the next morning, I went to her house. She smiled brightly when I opened the door. A knife cut through my heart knowing what I was about to do to her.

She tried to lean up and kiss me, but I stopped her. "Leah we need to talk."

Her face fell. "What about?" She asked cautiously. She knows something's wrong. I walked down the front steps and stopped beside the porch. She followed.

I sighed. "I can't do this anymore. You and I have to break up."

Her eyes started to fill with tears already. "What? Why? I thought we were getting past everything? I don't care what you do at night, Sam. I don't, okay. You don't have to tell me anything just don't leave me."

I shook my head. "It's not that simple, Lee Lee. There are a lot of things happening to me that you don't understand, that I don't understand and I can't risk having you around. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Sam, what are you talking about?" She asked trying to blink the tears away so I wouldn't see her cry.

I scrambled for an explanation. I planned this all out in my head but it was all gone now. "Leah, just trust me. This is for the best. I'm sorry, it's over between us."

I started to walk away but something hit me in the back of the head. I stopped and looked down; it was a shoe. I looked back at Leah, who was standing there livid, with only one shoe on.

"Leah? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked pointing to her shoe.

"Don't you dare ask what the hell's wrong with me. How about what the hell's wrong with you? I mean you disappear for two weeks, come back and you won't say a fucking word to me about it. No matter how many times I ask you and tell you that you can trust me, you still keep everything inside."

I saw Seth, Sue and Harry come to the door now to see what Leah was yelling about. I wanted her to stop, but she just got louder. "I trusted you, Sam! Every time you said that you couldn't tell me something and that it was for my own safety I let it go. I trusted you! I thought we were finally getting past all this. I mean, you bought me a fucking diamond ring, we're ENGAGED, Sam! Now you're telling me that we have to break up? I thought you said you loved me enough to make this work? Were you just lying to me then?" She finally stopped and waited for an answer.

I just nodded. Her eyes widened and then she bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "Lee Lee, I'm sorry. Believe me if there was a way around this I would tell you everything, but I just can't. You're not right for me."

She looked up at me; her once beautiful brown eyes were filled with hatred and coldness. "Fuck you." Then she turned and walked into the house without a second glance back at me.

I looked at the rest of the Clearwater's. Seth glared at me before going inside cursing my name. Sue smiled sadly at me and then ran after Seth and Leah. Harry nodded at me and said, "You had to do it."

I nodded. "I know. I just wish I didn't have to do it like that. She deserves better."

Harry didn't say anything. Just looked at me with wise eyes, nodded once and went inside.

I went back to my house and flopped down on my bed. As bad as I had hurt Leah, my mind wandered to Emily. I wondered what she was doing right then. What did she like to do? I bolted off the bed as I realized that I didn't know a thing about her. I'd have to change that. I wanted to see her or call her but I had no idea where she lived or what her phone number was.

Swallowing my pride, I called Harry and asked him for Emily's number. I promised I wouldn't call her tonight, so I just went to sleep. I got up the next morning and did a quick circuit around the border then I went home to call Emily.

"Hello?" She asked confused.

"Emily? It's Sam."

She was quiet. "Why are you calling me?"

Oh no, Leah talked to her. I took a deep breath, "Listen, I know what I did to Leah seems wrong, but I swear I had a good reason for it. I just need to explain to you what happened."

"Explain to me? Why don't you explain to Leah?" She said.

"Because it's complicated, okay. Can I just see you soon so I can tell you about this?"

"No." She said firmly. "I'm hanging up now." Then she did. I hung up the phone and sat down at the table. My chest hurt from being away from Emily so long. I hate imprinting.

I need to find some way to see Emily and make her listen to me. I called Harry back and got Emily's address. I was about to go to her house, but a howl in the woods stopped me.

"Mother fucker." I cursed and ran out into the woods to phase. The first thing I heard was confused thoughts.

'_Okay, calm down. My name is Sam Uley and everything is fine_.' I told him.

The boy laid down where he was in the woods and I started to run towards him. 'What's your name?' I asked.

'_Jared_.' He said. '_What the hell is happening to me_?'

I quickly went through all the legends with him. I made sure to tell him about imprinting in case it happened to him. He sympathized with me about Emily. I shook if off and told him I'd handle it eventually.

I also told him that he wasn't allowed to go to school for a few weeks until he could control himself better. He finally phased back into his human form and I took him back to my house. I answered questions for him all afternoon until he was tired. I sent him to a guest room to sleep while I patrolled.

As I ran, I went over my thoughts. I had mixed feelings on Jared phasing. On the bright side, I wasn't alone anymore. On the down side, this meant that more of the boys on the res would be phasing soon. I hated the idea that anyone would be damned to this life like I was and now Jared. This wasn't something any of us could control. If I could I certainly wouldn't let anyone else go through what I'm going through. Especially children. Jared was only seventeen.

The only thing I could do for them is try to be there for whoever phases next and do whatever I can for them. They can't go through this alone like I did.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Leah. Poor Sam. Poor Emily. Next chapter, we hear what Emily has to say about all of this happening to her. In the meantime, go read "The Black Lotus" by CullenGurlsDoItBetter, it's a Bella/Paul story and it is AWESOME! **

**Another shout out to NYX826 who helped me so much with this chapter and the ones coming up. Her imput helped me a lot.**

**~LCM~ (15 Days!)**


	4. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?

**Chapter Four- Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?

* * *

**

"_**Why save your kisses for a rainy day **_

_**Baby let the moment take your heart away **_

_**Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah **_

_**Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have **_

_**Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart **_

_**Have you ever needed someone so bad **_

_**And you're the girl I gotta have, I gotta have you baby, yeah"**_

**-Def Leppard- "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad"

* * *

**

**(Sam's POV) **

It had been two weeks since I'd first laid eyes on Emily. Two weeks without her was too much for me to handle. I planned on going to see her as soon as Jared was stable. That changed when another kid phased. I certainly have my hands full with this one. Paul is volatile and he can't seem to control his temper to save his life. So who knows when I'd get to see her. I called her nearly every day but she hangs up and refuses to talk to me.

I was feeling more than loneliness though. I had an ache in my chest that I couldn't get rid of. Every day without seeing Emily made me more upset. Jared told me I was rivaling Paul in the volatile department. I believed him when I snapped and Paul told me to calm down.

"Fuck it." I said. "Guys, go patrol. I'll get you when I come back."

They shot me questioning looks but they did as they were told. I decided driving would be the best option. So I climbed in my truck and began the journey to Emily's house.

After I finally made it to her house, I didn't know what to do from there. Just sitting outside, and knowing she was in there, helped dull the pain in my chest. I needed to see her though. I was this close and I wasn't giving up without at least seeing her.

I rung the doorbell, and Emily's mother answered giving me a hard look. "May I help you, Sam?"

I smiled. "I need to see Emily. It's important."

"What's it about?"

"Leah." I answered quickly. She stepped aside and pointed out where Emily's room was. I slowly walked up the stairs trying to prepare myself for this. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She saw it was me and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She spat.

I didn't answer because I was too busy staring at her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Every little thing about her was gorgeous, from her deep brown eyes to the dimples in her cheeks. Everything about her drew me in like a siren's song.

She cleared her throat. "If you're done staring at me could you please tell me what it is you came here for?"

I blinked and cleared my own throat. "I came to talk to you about Leah."

She stared at me and then asked, "What about her?"

"Well, things would never be right between Leah and I. I thought that we were soul mates, but... something happened and made me think other wise. I'll always love Leah in a way, but I feel something stronger for someone else."

She gaped at me. "You're in love with someone else?! Oh my god! Leah knew you were cheating on her!" She said angrily, crossing her arms. I almost smiled at how cute she was but I didn't want her to kick me out before I explained.

"No, Emily, listen. I didn't cheat on Leah. It's just…the first time I saw you, when I looked into your eyes I knew you were my soul mate and not Leah." I said.

Her eyes widened in terror. "Oh my god. You're insane! There is no way that you and I will ever be together. Got that? Good, now get the hell out of my house."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, so I turned and left before she could see me cry. I thought Billy told me the imprint felt the pull as well? I trudged past Emily's mom and out to my truck. I didn't blame her for telling me to go. I just wish that I could explain things to her, but I knew in my heart it wasn't the time to tell her everything.

When I pulled into my driveway, I turned the truck off and ran straight for the woods. Jared and Paul were waiting for me.

'_How'd it go, man_?' Jared asked. I showed him everything. He and Paul were both quiet. '_Maybe she'll come around_.' Jared said optimistically. We did the rest of our patrol in quiet. I sent the boys in early since they had school the next morning.

I stayed out all night running around the woods. I kept wondering why Emily wouldn't just listen to me, but then I thought about it from her point of view and it made sense.

If you're cousin's ex-fiancé shows up at your house telling you he's in love with you, it can be a little weird. I would wait a little while and then try to talk to her again. It had only been two weeks since Leah and I broke up. I was really upset over the pain I was causing her and if I could go back and do it all differently I would.

Although I wasn't sure if I would go back and break up with Leah after I came back from the first time I phased, or if I would go back and tell her not to invite Emily down here. I loved Leah, but I knew she wasn't right for me so would I continue to be with her just so she can be happy? Or would I break her heart and pursue her cousin so that I could be happy? I would like to believe the former but I don't think the imprint would agree with that.

**(Emily's POV)**

I felt so bad for what was happening to Leah. She really loved Sam with all her heart. She thought he felt the same way. They were engaged to be married and both seemed happier than they had ever been. Then Leah calls me not even a week after they'd gotten engaged and says Sam broke up with her.

I was livid as she told me what he said. Told her she should give the engagement ring back to him. No matter how proud Leah was, her heart wouldn't let her do that. She may be filled with rage that Sam did this to her, but in the end she loved him. All she wanted was for him to come back to her, but he wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted. Her keeping the engagement ring was her way of having a piece of him. Something small to represent the love they once shared.

If it were me, then I'd get rid of it. I wouldn't want any reminder of him or what he did to me. However, something told me that if Sam and I were together, he'd never do that to me.

Never would I admit this to Leah, but I never thought her and Sam fit well. She claimed they were soul mates, but I couldn't believe that. They were too different. According to Leah, Sam ate a lot, but she didn't cook. Leah liked flashy things, diamonds, shopping and knowing that she was the most beautiful girl in La Push. While Sam was simple, she told me. He'd taken her to the beach on their first date. She said Sam loved it, since they were alone with no one to bother them.

Leah liked spending the time with Sam, but she liked to be seen. She liked when people noticed her and stared because of her immense beauty. I'd seen that with my own eyes. Everywhere she goes, she is ogled and adored by numerous people. She loved attention.

Sam however, liked to be unseen. He preferred to blend in. Not sure how he managed that seeing as how he's nearly seven feet tall and had Leah on his arm. Talk about drawing attention to yourself.

That was over now, and the great "power couple of La Push" was no more. Leah was utterly depressed without Sam. I couldn't imagine how she felt to be so incredibly happy and in love with someone, thinking you're getting married and then a week later, you're crying in your room wondering what went wrong.

Imagine my surprise when Sam came over to my house. I heard the doorbell downstairs but didn't think anything of it. I heard footsteps on the stairs but didn't pay any attention. It could have been a friend from school. So when there was a knock on my door, I called, "Come in." I noticed this strange pull on my heart, but I ignored it and looked up. There stood the heartbreaker himself. Sam Uley. "What are you doing here?" I spat.

He stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I didn't feel self-conscious under his watchful eyes, though. I felt loved. I shook that thought from my brain and cleared my throat.

"If you're done staring at me, could you please tell me what it is you came for?" I wanted him to hurry up and leave because I was feeling this strange urge to be with him. Something was pushing me to go to him, let him wrap his arms around me and never leave his arms.

He blinked and cleared his own throat. "I came to talk to you about Leah."

Leah? Oh, right. "What about her?" I asked. Almost didn't want to hear his answer, though. I knew he was better off without Leah, they never quite fit. Leah might have seen this had she not been so blinded by her love for him. Sam might have seen this had he not been so blinded by her beauty.

"Well, things never would have been right between Leah and I. I thought we were soul mates but….something happened and made me think otherwise. I'll always love Leah in a way, but I feel something stronger for someone else."

I gaped at him. "You're in love with someone else!? Oh my god, Leah knew you were cheating on her!" I said angrily and crossed my arms. Mostly I didn't want to believe Sam would ever cheat on someone. He didn't seem like the type to do that.

"No, Emily, listen. I didn't cheat on Leah. It's just…the first time I saw you, when I looked into your eyes I knew you were my soul mate and not Leah." He explained.

My eyes widened in terror. "Oh my god. You're insane! There is no way that you and I will ever be together. Got that? Good, now get the hell out of my house."

It broke my heart to see his eyes moisten with tears. I bit my lip to fight back my own tears and watched him leave the room in a hurry. A piece of my heart went with him.

Flopping back on my bed, I asked myself, how do I fix this? What can I do to make this right? I felt this pull to Sam, something pushing my heart to his. I could never do that to Leah.

I know she'd never do this for me. Leah may be like my sister, but she is selfish. If my ex-fiancé broke up with me and professed his undying love for her, she would be with him in a heartbeat and just tell me it was fate. I wouldn't do that to her though. I didn't have it in me to hurt someone like that, especially someone I was so close with.

Only question now is: Do I tell Leah that Sam came by? Luckily, I didn't have to make that decision. My mom came into my room just then with the phone in her hand.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Leah. I called her and told her Sam was here and wanted to talk to you about her." She shoved the phone in my hand and left. What has this woman done?

"Leah?" I asked.

"What did he say?" She asked urgently. No 'hello' at all. Not even an 'Emily'. Just right into the conversation with Leah. No manners at all.

I sighed. "Nothing good."

"Well, just tell me everything he said and I'll make that decision. "

"He said that he was in love with someone else and that's why he had to break it off with you." I said softly. I was not telling her that Sam said it was me.

She was quiet, and then asked in a shaky voice, "Did he say who it was?"

"No. Just that he found someone else."

"Why did he come talk to you though?"

Uh-oh. I thought quickly. "He said that you may not want to see him and he thought I'd be the only one to talk to you."

"Oh." She said. "Well, thanks." Then hung up. I hung up and threw the phone on the bed next to me. No 'good-bye.' At least she said thanks before she hung up, was my last thought before I rolled over and went to sleep.

Oddly enough, that night I dreamed of Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and supporting me, you guys are wonderful! Thanks for all the lovely words. :) A special thanks to my two favorite ladies, NYX826 and CullenGurlsDoItBetter- you guys are the best. **

**~LCM~**


	5. River of Deceit

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- River of Deceit**

"_**My pain is self-chosen**_

_**At least, so The Prophet says**_

_**I could either burn**_

_**Or cut off my pride and buy some time**_

_**A head full of lies is the weight, tied to my waist**_

_**The River of Deceit pulls down, oh oh**_

_**The only direction we flow is down**_

_**My pain is self-chosen**_

_**At least I believe it to be**_

_**I could either drown**_

_**Or pull off my skin and swim to shore**_

_**Now I can grow a beautiful shell for all to see"**_

**-Mad Season- "River of Deceit"

* * *

**

**(Sam's POV)**

Two months passed and Emily still wouldn't talk to me. I was in more pain than I cared to share with Jared and Paul. I needed to see her, but at the same time I was pissed that a girl I had seen two times in my entire life had such a hold on me.

I was currently at the grocery store buying some food for the boys. We all ate like pigs but none of us could cook. I wonder if Emily can cook? I wondered idly. I shook those thoughts away and continued buying food. I suddenly felt someone staring at me. I looked up and right into the eyes of Leah. I tensed as she sent me a deadly glare.

"Hi Leah." I said awkwardly.

She gritted her teeth. "Emily said she heard from someone that you were cheating on me. You were in love with someone else and that's why you broke up with me." I didn't answer. So she went on, "It's true then? You were seeing someone behind my back?"

I shook my head. "No, Leah it wasn't like that. I just… I can't explain it."

"Try." She spat.

"When I looked into her eyes the first time, I just knew that she was the one for me. It was like the whole world shifted and Emily became my whole world. I can't control it, Leah." I said.

She stared at me with tears forming in her eyes. "Emily?" Oops. I didn't mean to mention her name.

"Uh, no, Leah-"

She cut me off, "You know what, save it. I hope you and Emily are very happy together." She said sarcastically and then stormed away from me.

I sighed. This was not good. I finished buying our food and then I went home. Jared and Paul were waiting for me. We made some sandwiches and ate in almost silence.

I took the boys outside to go patrol, but just as we walked out the back door a car pulled up to my house. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. Emily was here. Storming towards me with a livid expression on her face…oh shit.

"Why the hell did you tell Leah you were in love with me?!" She screamed.

I gulped and turned to the guys, "Go wait for me in the woods. I'll be there in a minute."

"You sure you can handle this man?" Jared asked. I nodded and he and Paul went into the woods.

"I didn't tell her that. I told her exactly what I told you before." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, well that makes me feel better since you know when you came to my house you pretty much told me…what was it you said? Oh, YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL WHO HAPPENED TO BE ME!"

I stared at her. "Emily, I-"

"Just shut up! You talk too much for your own good. I can't believe you would tell her you were in love with me when you know she would think we were sneaking around behind her back. Are you insane or just stupid?" She yelled.

I was taken back to my childhood when my father would call me stupid. He would tell me I'd never be anything more than a stupid child. After a while I got used to it, but hearing that word come from Emily's mouth was like a knife to the heart all over again. I started to shake.

"Emily, get back." I said.

She shook her head and came closer, I backed up but she kept coming. "I want you to know something, Sam. I will never be with you, got that? You hurt Leah and therefore you hurt me. She doesn't want to see me anymore because she thinks I had something with you, even though I hadn't. So I never want to see you again, got that?!"

My shaking increased with every word she said. "Emily, please get back."

"Promise me that I'll never have to see you again."

Those words were damning, not only to my heart but to Emily as well. With those ten little words, my heart was shattered into a million pieces and it was replaced by a gaping hole. I was angry that I couldn't fix this, she wouldn't let me talk at all. My shaking was beyond my control now, I phased. My massive paw collided with Emily's face. I smelled the blood before I saw it. When I did look down, Emily was lying unconscious at my feet, blood covering her flawless face.

Paul and Jared ran over to help her. "We have to take her to Sue!" Jared yelled and looked at me. "Sam? You have to help her."

I was terrified that I'd killed her. How could I do this? I'm supposed to protect her not hurt her! Looking back at her bloodied body as Paul picked her up and started to go towards the Clearwater's house, the self-disgust rose in me.

I'd attacked her. My life. My imprint. My world. I'd attacked her and hurt her; that much was obvious. Had I killed her? What would I do if I had? Could a werewolf commit suicide? I would be the first then. I couldn't live with myself if I killed my Emily.

I'd been too busy panicking I hadn't noticed that Jared phased and was listening to everything. '_Sam, you have to calm down man. She needs you_.'

I couldn't calm down though. I was trying but I was so scared that I couldn't calm down enough to phase back. Jared nodded to the woods. '_Go man. I'll come get you when we know something_.'

I ran into the woods and straight to the Clearwater's house. I sat outside listening to Paul tell Sue and Harry what happened. I put my head down on my paws and started to pray to whatever god could hear me that Emily would be okay.

**(Emily's POV)**

I woke up and realized I had nothing to do today. I got out of bed and showered quickly before getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I slipped on a pair of socks and went downstairs.

For breakfast I fixed bacon, eggs and some biscuits then went into the living room and watched TV. With my parents at work and no school today, there was nothing for me to do.

The day was boring with me just watching one show after another. That is until I heard a car outside and the front door was flung open. I jumped up in panic and only relaxed slightly when I saw it was Leah. Her expression caused a new wave of panic, though.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't you fucking play dumb with me!" She screamed. I flinched and took a step away from her. "I saw Sam in the store today and he told me he was seeing you behind my back!"

What the hell? "Leah, he was lying to you. I only met Sam that day that I came down to help plan your wedding. I don't know why he told you that, I've only seen him twice in my whole life!" I yelled back.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. I really believe that. I can't believe you would do this to me. We're like sisters, remember? Yet here you are stealing my boyfriend! No, my FIANCE!" She yelled in my face. I took another step back until I felt my back press into the wall.

I shook my head, "Leah, no. I swear I'm not seeing Sam." I pleaded.

Pure rage filled her beautiful face. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever. You know what, I hope you and Sam are very happy together. You actually deserve each other. He's a lying, cheating boyfriend and you, oh you are so much worse than him. You're a lying, backstabbing, deceiving best friend. So you don't have to hide it from me anymore. Have fun with him." She said coldly and then spun around and stormed out the door.

Tears poured from my eyes at her words. Did she really think I was deceiving? Or backstabbing? I wiped my eyes and sniffed. I was unbelievably sad that Leah thought so little of me.

Through my tears, a new emotion emerged. Anger. Rage. Fury. Sam told Leah we were seeing each other behind her back? I stood up and stomped out to my car with a mission. I was going to find Sam Uley and give him a piece of my mind. I drove down to La Push and remembered where Sam lived from the only other time I was down here.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Sam in the back with two other boys. He actually smiled when he saw me, but that smile dropped right off his face when he took in my expression.

"Why the hell did you tell Leah you were in love with me!?" I screamed at him.

He gulped and said something to the other boys. The other boys walked into the woods and Sam turned to me.

"I didn't tell her that. I told her exactly what I told you before."

I rolled my eyes. Did he even remember our conversation? "Oh, well that makes me feel better since, you know, when you came to my house you pretty much told me….what was it you said? Oh, YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL WHO HAPPENED TO BE ME!"

He stared at me. "Emily, I-"

"Just shut up!" I yelled. The hurt expression on his face pained me to see, but I didn't stop there. "You talk too much for your own good. I can't believe you would tell her you were in love with me when you know she would think we were sneaking around behind her back. Are you insane or just stupid?"

The pain in my heart was reflected back at me in Sam's eyes. His expression hardened and he started to shake. "Emily, get back."

I shook my head and came closer. He backed up, but I came closer. "I want you to know something, Sam. I will never be with you, got that?" As soon as the words left my lips I wished I could take them back. I didn't realize it then, but I did want Sam. My mouth just kept talking, though. "You hurt Leah and therefore you hurt me. She doesn't want to see me anymore because she thinks I had something with you even though I hadn't. So I never want to see you again, got that!?"

His shaking had increased with every word I'd said. He clenched his teeth. "Emily, please get back." He pleaded.

"Promise me that I'll never have to see you again."

Those were the last words I said before something connected with my face and I fell to the ground. Peering up through the blood in my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a black wolf standing over me where Sam had been. The last thing I heard was "Sam, you have to help her." Then I closed my eyes and succumbed to the pain that was not only in my head but my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for being so awesome and letting me know your thoughts on the chapters. A big shout out to my two favorite girls, NYX826 and CullenGurlsDoItBetter- you're both wonderful.**

**Also, PLEASE go read a story called "The Secret" by RedLeather .Loveless (just take out the space) It's a Leah and Alice story and it's really good. There's also a link on my profile if you want to find it that way.**

**~LCM~**


	6. Makes Me So Sad

**Very Important Author's Note!!!**

**I hate these things too, but please read this. I'm sad to say that I am taking a little break from writing. I have a few good reasons for this so please read this and hear me out. I don't want to take a break anymore than you guys, but it seems it's my only choice right now.**

**First, last Wednesday a really close friend of my family died. To be honest, I haven't seen him in years, but he was really close with my dad and I remember him a lot from my childhood so I'm still upset that he died.**

**Second, my really good friend, Frank has been over in Afghanistan for a few months and was in California for a long time before that. I haven't seen him in a few years, but he's coming home on Sunday, Dec. 20th. I'll get to spend a little time with him, but he's going back to California I think January 5th or 6th.**

**Third, my cousin is also moving to California, but he's leaving on Monday, Dec. 21st. He's really close to me, and is pretty much my best friend. Out of my entire family he's the one I trust the most and I'm extremely upset that he's leaving.**

**I'm taking a little break so that I can spend whatever time I can with my cousin before he leaves. And Christmas is coming up so I'll be hanging out with my family. I imagine that I'll be pretty depressed when my cousin leaves, since just thinking about it now upsets me.**

**While I'm "regrouping", go to my profile and read the stories I'm advertising there. They're all really good. Also, if you have a Twitter, follow me on there: at _LCM_ There's a link to that on my profile as well. I'll give you updates on there to let you know when I'll be back.**

**I hope you guys understand why I'm taking a break. I just don't feel like I'm in the right frame of mind to write at the moment, otherwise I'd let my sadness get the best of me and there would be a massacre of Twilight characters, and no one wants that. Just give me some time and I'll be back, I promise.**

**Thanks for understanding, LucyClearwaterMeraz**


End file.
